Alternate Universes
by randomSWEDISHperson
Summary: This isn't an AU fic. Or, well, maybe it's a bit of an AU fic... Whatever. Taking place at roughly the same time as Coded, This story follows Sora and Riku as they fight a new enemy, that jumped over from another dimension. But, another being, a person, also entered the universe of our heroes. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story is my second story, and the first story I came up with myself. My other story is basically a text-form of a group of songs, but this one is based off one of my ideas. This is the first time I try to write a story that is at least pretty close to canon, so I'm sorry if some characters becomes OOC (though I can say for sure that won't happen in this prologue, as there are only OC's in it.)

* * *

**Prologue**

Usually, the nights on the Destiny Islands were calm and peaceful. But not this night. Powerful winds blew around the islands, and the water went in high waves. Rain was pouring, and you could hear lightning far away, but coming closer every time. In the midst of this, a man was walking through the jungle. His features and clothing were covered by the darkness, anyone that would happen to come by would not be able to see who he was, only that he was unusually tall.

He continued walking past the shadowed trees, to end up on a beach. He stopped for a minute, and then continued to walk out in the water. He didn't stop until the only part of him not underwater was his head. He slowly raised his arms out of the water, until they were over his head, pointing straight up.

If anyone saw him now, they'd most likely think he was an idiot beyond saving. As mentioned before, he was very tall, which meant he had to go pretty far out before he was covered so far up by water. After that, he reached his arms up in the air. During a thunderstorm. He now was the only high point in a pretty large area, which meant he was to be struck by lightning any minute now.

The sound of lightning striking close to your house is not a pleasant sound. The man in the water was aware that by dragging the lightning this close to the island, he'd most likely wake everyone up. But he didn't care. In fact, people waking up might even help _his_ plan. Surely _he _would be happy with him now. As lightning struck him, the man sent all of his own power out to collect the energy. The lightning clashed with his energy, and as the sound of the lightning woke the people who lived nearby, a bright light shone, and revealed the features of a young man, black hair covering his eyes, and clashing with his bright skin. As the last of his energy left him to power the light, now covering the power of the lightning a faint whisper left his mouth. "_It's up to you now, other me._"

The lightning broke free and exploded in energy, and when the light faded, the man was gone, a big hole in the sky over where he'd been. From it, a small figure fell into the water, along with a darkness that spread out over the sky, to later disappear from the face of this world. The hole in the sky faded, along with the storm. The night was quiet, except for the sound of the waves.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the first real chapter of this story. Warning: The characters might be kind of OOC, Due to me reading too much fanfictions lately. However, anyone from another universe that might show up in this story is supposed to be kind of OOC, thank you. I also apologize for not updating in such a long time, something that I only can explain by saying this: I forgot. I'm not going to blame it on Illness, School, Two trips and other such things, and instead just tell the truth.  
Oh, and I guess I should say this: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything I might throw in a reference to. Happy?  
This chapter will also tell you why Marluxia has pink hair. Here's a clue: He doesn't.  
Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sora couldn't sleep. He had a weird feeling that something was going to happen. _I can't even stay home in peace for a week, huh?_ he thought, looking out his window. It was less than a week ago that he'd been out there, in other worlds, trying to get home. When he'd come home, he'd known that one day he'd most likely have to leave again, but was a week of peace too much to ask for? Of course, the bad feeling could just be his imagination, right? Yeah, that was it.

Or maybe not. Suddenly, he heard lightning strike far away. At the same time, rain started to pour down, and he could hear the wind starting to blow really hard. This was trouble, and he knew it. For the first, storms like this one _never _came to Destiny Islands, and for the second, even if they did, no normal storm started that quick. He quickly got up and got ready to go out, but hesitated at the door. This _was_ a thunderstorm, and real lightning made far more damage than the spells he and his friends could cast. But something was going on out there, and for some reason he knew he _had _to investigate.

Following the feeling he was getting, Sora ended up at the place where it all started. Standing at the beach, the sky darkened by the storm and the wind blowing in his hair, it was almost like déjà vu. But still, it was different. Suddenly, the sound of lightning came from somewhere behind him, and before he got the chance to turn around, a bright light shone, forcing him to cover his eyes. When the light still hadn't faded after about half a minute, Sora became suspicious. Surely the light from a lightning strike didn't last this long? And why did he have a feeling that it was so close?

The light started to fade, but just as Sora started to open his eyes, another, brighter light came from the same place, almost blinding him. This one only lasted for less than half a second, though. Carefully opening his eyes again, he saw something that would have made most people think they were crazy. In the sky above what looked like the other side of the island, a big hole was in the sky. He could see a small figure falling out of it, and then darkness started to spread from it. Realizing what would happen if he left the hole like that, he started to run. The easiest way there would be to run around the island following the beach.

Knowing that, he started running, hoping the hole wouldn't do too much damage before he got there. The rain was still pouring down, making the air cold. The darkness was spreading over the sky, and Sora started to wonder if any of his friends had noticed what was going on. Seeing as none of them were there when he reached the part of the island where the hole was located, he guessed not. Either that, or they were still on the way there.

But as he came close to the hole, it close, and the darkness that had been coming from it disappeared, along with the storm. It was quiet for a while, until a voice broke the silence. "He…lp"  
The voice was too quiet, to recognize, but something about it seemed familiar. Sora followed the voice, finding a now unconscious boy. However, seeing him, Sora stepped back in fear. He'd seen much, but never anything like this. "Is that… _me?_"

The boy looked like he had fallen out of a hole in the sky, and then been thrown to land by powerful waves, after being in the fight of the millennium. Looking at the circumstances, that could very well have happened. At least the hole-in-the-sky part. However, there was one thing that couldn't go unseen. He was a perfect clone of Sora. "What in the worlds was that hole?" Sora (the real one) wondered out loud, a small bit of terror still left in his voice. He looked up, to assure himself that the hole was indeed gone, and then looked back to the clone. This was just bizarre! You couldn't clone people, right?

Kneeling down beside it (There was NO way he would refer to it as a he, at least not before he knew what it was) he took a closer look at it. Sure enough, it had been heavily damaged. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, seeing at the clone in front of him could very well try to kill him(Who knows why it's here?) but he hesitantly muttered "Cure" and watched as the magic took care of the worst of the damage to the clone. It is pretty weird to sit beside an unconscious clone of yourself, leading to Sora pretty soon looking away, to try and prevent insanity.

After some time, the sun started to rise, and at the same time, the clone started to move. Sora immediately whipped around. The clone started to open its eyes, but when its eyes were about half open it jumped back with a somewhat terrified "Whoa!" Sora realized it was staring at him, and remembered his first reaction to seeing the clone. "Oh, the clone woke up." he said in a normal tone.

"Clone?! I'm not a clone! You are, if anyone!" the clone said, clearly upset. "Well then, who are you? I assumed you were a clone since you look exactly like me, but I could be wrong. You fell from the sky, by the way." To that, the clone had no answer. At least not immediately. But after a while, he seemed to have an idea. "Maybe… I'm you from another universe!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Sora was surprised by the idea the clone had proposed. The clone hesitated, but then told Sora his full theory. "Uh, well, a person I know said something about a portal between universes, and that he wanted to take over another universe because the people in our universe were too resistant… I didn't believe him… but if he actually managed to open that portal… then maybe I was taken with in it too… and somehow ended up here…" Sora, being Sora, immediately believed the other him, and with his usual grin said "That makes sense… I think. So, we're friends now, right?" "Right!" replied the other Sora, with the same grin.

"Uh, so what do we call eachother?" asked Sora (the one who DIDN'T fall from the sky). "What do you mean?" the other one asked. "Well, you _are_ named Sora you too, right? It would be a bit confusing if we used the same name…" "You're right…" The two were silent for a while, until the Sora from the other universe got an idea. "Maybe… You could call me Ciel" "Huh? Where did you get that from?" the 'real' Sora asked. "Well… Ciel means sky in some language… I can't remember which language though… And I've heard that sky is sora in some other language… So basically the names mean the same thing, Right?" the Sora from the other universe, now called Ciel, answered.

"But, I'm curious, who made this portal?" asked Sora, standing up and looking at the sky. He had before had no idea that he was named after it, but he suspected that Kairi knew. After all, she had written the 'One sky, one destiny' thing in her letter. Sora also had no idea he was about to ruin the mood completely. "It was... an enemy of mine." Ciel answered, sitting beside his 'Twin'. Sora looked down at Ciel. "An enemy? It wasn't Xeanorth, was it?" he asked with worry in his voice. If the Xeanorth of another universe could open portals between universes… That would be trouble. "No, it wasn't him. It was someone else." Ciel answered quickly, seeing the worry in his friend's eyes. "Well then, who was it?" asked Sora, looking back at the sea and putting his arms behind his head in his trademark pose. Ciel hesitated, and then whispered "_The Union_"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" said Sora. It was true, he hadn't heard a word of what Ciel just said. "I said, The Union." Ciel repeated. "The Union? Who are they?" asked Sora. At that, Ciel's eyes widened a tiny bit. "You don't know about them?" he said, surprised. "No, should I?" questioned Sora. "Never mind. They probably don't exist here anyway." Ciel answered with a somewhat bitter tone, looking away. "Who are they? I want to know!" said Sora, not realizing why Ciel had turned his head away. Ciel sighed, and told him. "They are pretty much the opposite of Organization XIII. You do know who they are, right?" Sora nodded. "Instead of wanting to gain hearts and become whole, they are a bunch of people who _want _to be without hearts." Ciel continued. Sora's eyes widened. "But that's crazy! Why would anyone want to be without their hearts?!" he exclaimed, clearly surprised. "To get rid of the sadness. They claim that their life has never had any happiness, and therefore they'd rather throw away their hearts." Sora was shocked by that. How could anyone be that sad? Surely everyone had been happy at least once? "That's… Sad." he said. Ciel nodded, looking down at the ground. "I know. But that's not the worst part." answered Ciel. "Then what is?" Sora asked, sitting down. He didn't really want to know, but if the Union had come with to this universe, then the information would be valuable. "They find people who are in sadness, and convince them to join them. They make them agree to it, then they… take their hearts." Ciel almost started crying at the last part. Sora noticed, and in an attempt to save the mood, said "Maybe we should talk about something else?"  
Ciel just nodded.

At the same time, at the other side of the island, Riku and Kairi were searching for Sora. He had promised that he would meet them by the paoupu tree, but they had waited for half an hour and he still hadn't shown up. Little did they know he was talking to another version of himself that fell from the sky during the storm. "Sora! Where are you?!" shouted Kairi, looking toward the secret place. They had already checked it though, he wasn't there. "Sora! This isn't funny! Come out already!" Riku continued. But with no Sora in sight, they both sighed and went over to the tree. Kairi went to sit in it, while Riku stood resting against it. "He better turn up soon…" Kairi muttered, looking out at the sea.

Sora and Ciel were still sitting on the beach, talking about other, happier things.  
"Did you know, two days ago, a really weird book flote ashore here?" Sora said, looking at Ciel. He had gotten used to seeing his own face on the one already, since they had been speaking for a while. They might seem similar to you, but they were actually a lot different. Ciel was even more naïve than Sora, and also even more childish. But he was actually a lot smarter, and was a little better at fighting, which they noticed when they decided to spar for about ten times in a row.  
"A book? What kind of book?" asked Ciel. There were many kinds of books in the world, but not many of them survived in the water long enough to be recognizable if they were to float ashore. "I think Riku said it was a lexicon, but it was kind of weird because it hadn't been damaged at all by the water." answered Sora. "A lexicon? What was in it?" asked Ciel, curious. "Illusion spells! Lots of them! There even was one that you could make someone's hair pink with!" exclaimed Sora. That was definitely not what Ciel had expected, then again he hadn't expected to be thrown through a portal to another universe and meet another himself either.

Meanwhile, Riku had begun to search for Sora. He'd told Kairi to wait back at the beach, while he went to search. He'd started walking along the beach, when he'd heard Sora's voice. Except… It sounded like he was taking to himself. Riku slowly started to go around the corner so that he could see Sora. But when he started seeing the other side, his eyes widened. On the beach, talking and laughing, sat not one, but _two _Soras. _Two._

As far as Riku knew, Sora didn't have a twin, so therefore, he reasoned, one of them was either a Replica of some sort, or he came from another universe. Since he had slept through the storm, he had no idea that a hole had opened in the sky, and therefore he reasoned one of them was a Replica of some sort. However, he neither knew which of them was the Replica, or why the real Sora would talk with him. He hid behind a rock, as before he had figured something out, he wouldn't face them. Or so he thought.

"Hey, Ciel, did you hear something?" Sora asked. It took Ciel a few moments to react – He still wasn't used to his new name. "Huh? Sure you're not imagining things?" He answered. Sora nodded. "It came from over there." He said, pointing towards a large rock. His voice was unusually serious, Ciel noted. Turning his gaze to the rock, Ciel stood up. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Sora asked. Ciel's answer was short and simple. "Finding out what's hiding from us" He said, not turning his head, and started to walk forwards.

Realizing they knew he was there, Riku stood up and went around the rock. "Come on, Sora? Are you scared of your best friend?" He said, facing Sora and the Replica. He looked from one to another, and as he spoke again, his gaze hardened. "Would you please explain why there are two of you now?" He said, looking the one who still was sitting down in the eyes. "Uh, well, how do I explain this… Ciel, help me out here!" he answered, looking at the other one. "Ciel?" Riku asked. "We'll explain later." The other one, apparently referred to as Ciel, said. From this short chain of events, Riku concluded that the one sitting down was his friend, and the other one was some kind of Replica named Ciel. However, since he didn't know French, he had no idea of the reason behind the name. "Right now, we'll answer your first question: Why are there two of us." Ciel continued, looking Riku in the eyes.

If there was one clear difference between Sora and Ciel, It had to be how serious Ciel was. Sora hadn't noticed, but to Riku it was clear after only a few minutes. The two had told him what they knew, but it felt like something was missing. This 'Union' seemed very unclear, and if what Ciel had said about having fought them for a long time was true, surely he'd know more about them. There was something he wasn't telling. His eyes locked onto Ciel, who currently was discussing with Sora what color that a flower they'd seen earlier. He let out a small laugh at the cries of "Blue!" and "Purple!" that bounced between the two. Even if he was a bit more serious, Ciel was just like Sora at heart. Sora noticed his laughing and turned his gaze to Riku. "Hey! What are you laughing at?" he said, pretending to be angry. Of course, everyone knew this Sora didn't easily get angry. Unless you threatened his friends, that is. "Nothing, just the two of you acting like five-year olds." Riku said, which got Ciel's attention. "Hey! That's not nice!" Sora and Ciel shouted in unison, making Riku laugh even more. A few moments later, Ciel and Sora joined in, until Sora abruptly stopped. The others slowly stopped, and stared at him. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked, and soon got an answer.  
"I was supposed to meet Kairi too, today!"

**Chapter end.**

* * *

Author's Note: So that's it for this chapter. I know that I've in some ways said Ciel is serious, and in other ways portrayed him as childish. Well, it's like this: I think of Ciel as a more extreme version of Sora. Sora I both childish and serious, and I just took that to the next level with him being extremely serious one moment, and then really childish the next. I think I'll warn you, the next chapter won't come soon, and without reviews, It won't come at all. At least not for a long time.


End file.
